


The Phaedra Mission

by RemilyBows (Unfair_Verona)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trees, Weird Biology, spores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfair_Verona/pseuds/RemilyBows
Summary: Two research scientists sent to study the flora on a newly discovered planet get much more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the last thing I need right now is yet another story, but I've been working on this one for awhile and I just couldn't help myself! Please let me know what you think! :)

Docking station 14 opened, and Garrick LaRue stepped inside. The young scientist removed his respirator mask and protective gear, then stepped into the decontamination shower. As the solution blasted onto his skin, he thought about all the work that he still had yet to do. Yet through his fatigue he felt a strong sense of excitement. He was on the cusp of a breakthrough, he was certain.

For the past ten months, he and his research partner, Dr. Nya Cartland, had been staying at the large base on Phaedra, one of the first inhabited planets that had been discovered after the achievement of interstellar travel. They had been sent at the behest of The Minos Corporation, a privately funded company who had interests in the planet’s flora and fauna. Other groups had previously studied the ecosystem and found it fascinating for a multitude of reasons. For one, the plant life was extremely unique and had potential medicinal benefits. After spending time here, Garrick had confirmed this. 

He stepped out of the showers and put on a clean pair of scrubs, then walked down the long, twisting maze of corridors that led to Research Lab B. As he approached, through the glass he could see Dr. Cartland leaning down, peering through a microscope. Her back was to him, and he paused a moment to admire the way her black pants hugged the curves of her ass. He felt his dick swell. Swallowing hard, he pushed the thoughts away and composed himself. Now was not the time. Once he was sufficiently calmed, he pressed his finger against the biometric ID scanner and the door slid open to grant him access. 

Nya straightened up and turned around at the sound of the door. “Hey! How’d it go?” Her expression was cheery, her hazel eyes sparkling as usual.

“Well, there’s a whole new cluster. They reproduce so fast, it’s incredible.” Garrick was referring to a new type of fungus that they had discovered. There were several specimens in the lab, but he also monitored them in the wild, to see how they behaved within the larger ecosystem.

“I’m not surprised,” she said. “We’re approaching the most fertile cycle.”

Garrick smiled. “It’s just funny when you say that. You make it sound like the whole planet is ovulating, or something.”

“Well, in a sense, it is,” Nya replied. “You know as well as I do that everything here is so tightly connected. The plants, the other organisms. The spores have been releasing at a rapid rate, that’s what’s causing a lot of the growth.”

“You still think it’s the Tree that’s the trigger?” The Tree that Garrick was referring to was an enormous specimen, nearly a hundred feet in diameter, with branches that spanned out for almost a mile. It was the largest tree that they had discovered on Phaedra so far, and it had many unique characteristics. It seemed to be the hub of much of the biological activity in the surrounding ecosystem.

“The Tree produces spores first, the most potent ones,” Nya stated. These spores were unlike anything that had ever been studied before. Their chemical compounds were extremely unique…and potentially very dangerous. “This release prompts the others to follow suit.”

“One release after another. One giant planetary orgasm.”

“Essentially,” she agreed, hiding a smirk. “Ok, I’m almost done here, then I’m gonna turn in. We still going to check out Sector 2 tomorrow?”

Garrick nodded. “If you’re up for it.”

“You bet.”

He departed the lab and grabbed an MRE, swallowing the tasteless gunk while he documented his findings for the day. Then he lay down in bed. Planetary orgasm. Why had he said that to her? Fuck, sometimes her science talk turned him on. She was such a brilliant woman, stubborn to a fault, but they challenged each other and he deeply admired her. He was also attracted to her. Dr. Cartland was beautiful, with silky cinnamon-colored skin and hazel eyes, a head full of curly dark hair that she tried desperately to contain. And curves—curves for _days_ —Garrick was a sucker for thick hips and a juicy ass. Not to mention her tits. Fighting back a groan, he reached down and squeezed his cock, which had stirred to life once again at thoughts of his colleague and friend. He’d been hornier than usual lately. Ten months on a research station with a gorgeous partner would do that to a person, he supposed. He’d always had a high sex drive but it definitely seemed to be ramping up. Knowing that he’d get no rest if he didn’t, Garrick took himself in hand and thought about bending Nya over the table in the lab.

 

~

 

Dr. Cartland finished her work and secured the lab before retiring to her quarters. As she stripped off her clothes, she thought about the way that her heart picked up pace every time she saw Garrick. She’d been attracted to him since they had met, three years before they were selected for the Phaedra Mission. She admired him; as a scientist, he was brilliant, and his mind made unique connections that would not have occurred to others. Also, she thought he was beautiful, with his toned body and luminous ice-blue eyes, framed by the dark hair that he wore long, so that it sometimes fell into his face when he was bending over to peer through a microscope. So often she wanted to brush the strands back with her fingers. 

At times, Nya felt that the attraction was mutual; she could swear that there was hidden lust in his gaze when he looked at her. Before they’d come to Phaedra, she’d heard other female scientists in the Company make references to certain activities that he liked in the bedroom—kinky things. He apparently preferred it rough. Thinking of this always made heat flare low in Nya’s belly, and often she would pleasure herself to the fantasy of Garrick tying her up, leaving her at his mercy. This was what flooded her mind as she settled herself on the bed, wearing only her panties. It had been a long day, and now she was tired and horny.

She was currently ovulating; it had taken several months for her cycle to even out after the interstellar space flight and the arrival on Phaedra, which had two moons and a sun that was different from that of Earth. Thankfully, now her body was fairly regulated and her sleep and menstrual cycles were consistent. Nya’s hand slipped down into her underwear and she urgently stroked her wet folds, two fingers slipping inside herself while she imagined Garrick fucking her while her arms were bound. 

It was perhaps fitting, she thought, that they were studying such a sexually charged ecosystem. The Minos Corporation’s interests were in medicine and pharmacology. Certain compounds found in the local flora acted not only as aphrodisiacs, but had mind-altering qualities as well, lowering inhibitions and heightening sensation. In addition, some of the more potent specimens—like the spores from the infamous Tree—could cause sexual aggression, overpowering arousal, and, in some cases, psychotic features. 

Nya and Garrick had never been told exactly what happened to the research team that was sent to Phaedra before them. The story was shrouded in mystery and sordid rumor. The mission had been ended early and the entire base was quarantined for a period of time. After being selected for the next journey, Drs. Cartland and LaRue had been assured that they would be safe as long as they strictly adhered to the parameters of the mission. And now they’d been on this lusty and strange planet for almost a year, growing more sexually frustrated by the day and trying to remain professional. 

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, Nya came, relishing the release coursing through her body. She’d desperately needed that. Finally relaxed, the scientist drifted off to sleep. 

 

~

 

The next morning, Garrick and Nya suited up and gathered their gear. The doors to the docking station opened and they stepped out onto the planet’s surface. There was oxygen here, the air was breathable, but due to certain airborne particles and spores, was unsafe for them. Much of the plant life could be hazardous to humans—especially the spores, which contained that mind-altering aphrodisiac nearly a hundred times more potent than anything previously discovered. It was one of the things that their employers were most interested in.

The sky above them was a hazy orange-gold, and Nya took a moment to admire the color. Soon it would turn the shade of a creamsicle, then darken to a burnt sienna before a purple-black night. She found the entire planet fascinating. Intelligent. She’d documented evidence of plant sentience before, but never so much as had been found on Phaedra. The scientific potential was endless, but she knew to tread cautiously.

There was a rustling beneath some fronds, then a skittering across the ground. The two scientists whirled around and saw the specimen by the base of the tree; it was a dark bluish-gray and had a round bulbous body and a series of long tentacle like limbs. 

“Gotcha,” whispered Garrick. He moved forward with the prod in hand. The end of it was coated in a sedative, one touch should render the creature immobile. However, the thing jumped, with astonishing agility. Nya watched in horror as it seemed to fly through the air and attach itself to the front of Garrick’s mask. Snapping into action, she slammed it with the prod several times until it finally released its grip and fell to the ground. Garrick, visibly shaken, was panting heavily. 

“You ok?” Nya asked him.

“Yeah, just a little startled. Jesus.” He looked down at the specimen. Those tentacles had been surprisingly strong. He nudged it carefully with his foot, making sure it was out. Then he and Nya gathered it into the container to transport it back to the lab. The sky began to change color, turning a rosy magenta. Nya could see spores start to drift through the air. The sensors on her equipment began to register a change in the environment. “Oh, shit,” she said. “Spore storm.”

It had come up suddenly. According to her projections, the storm should not have begun until later the next day. “We need to get back.” Even with protective gear, these events were dangerous. The chemicals released were powerful and disorienting. The spores fell like a blizzard, the air so thick with them that it could become impossible to see even a few feet ahead. Garrick nodded and picked up the container. He and Nya hurried back to the outer door and punched in the code to open it. Only a few moments after they were inside, the air was swarmed with tiny specks that coated the ground and the trees.

After decontamination procedures, they took the still-unconscious specimen to Lab B to examine it. “It appears to be some sort of cephalopod,” Dr. Cartland observed, “yet it doesn’t require water to survive.” She maneuvered one of the long tentacles. There were suction cups there, but they were covered by a series of miniscule barbs. “I’d like to biopsy these,” she said. “I’m willing to bet that the barbs contain some sort of neurotoxin.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Garrick.

“You saw how aggressively it came at you. And the more I learn about this planet’s ecosystem, the more I believe that everything here has an agenda. I’m just not sure what it is yet.”

 

Garrick glanced at one of the large monitors, the screen clearly showing the area outside the compound. The air was flooded with spores and there was a thick coating of them on the ground. The sensors collected data and fed it into the computers. “This is the largest spore storm ever recorded,” Nya said. “They seem to be increasing, both in frequency and strength.”

“What do you think is causing it?” he wondered. 

“Honestly…” She pursed her lips and stared down at the strange creature that they’d recovered. “I don’t know.” But that was not entirely true. “I’m going to give it another dose of sedative and then perform the biopsy.”

“Why don’t we wait a bit on that,” suggested Garrick. He was still staring at the monitor, as if hypnotized. 

Nya raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Let’s observe its behavior first, at least for a day.”

“Alright,” she agreed. “I suppose we could do that. I may need to take extra precautions, anyway.”

“I wonder what it would feel like,” Garrick murmured. 

“Huh?”

He nodded at the screen. “To be out there.”

“Insanity,” Nya answered plainly. “It would be too overwhelming for the human body and mind to comprehend. You know what happened to the team that was here before us.”

“Nobody knows exactly what happened to them,” Garrick reminded her. “It’s still classified.”

“And that should tell you something. The people we work for seem to think that an environment like this can be controlled, that we can force it to bow to our will, but that is a dangerous line of thinking. Nothing out there is safe.” She sealed the specimen inside a secure observation chamber that was built into the wall, giving it a wary look.

 

~

 

Soon after getting back to the base, Garrick noticed that he was beginning to feel strange. His skin felt hot and flushed, and he was also becoming aroused. It was stronger and more sudden than his typical horny moments throughout the day; he was having difficulty concentrating. All he could think about was Nya, the way her shirt hugged her tits—and her _scent_ was so much more potent than it had ever been before, it was heady and sweet and thick like honey. It made his cock instantly hard. Images began to slip into his mind, along with urges that felt utterly primal. Suddenly, he was craving his partner with a ferocity that astonished him, wanting to get his dick as deep inside her as possible and fill her full of seed, to splash into her womb over and over again. 

The rational, scientific part of him that still remained was growing alarmed by these new developments. Garrick checked his vital signs and noted that his blood pressure was elevated. His temperature was already slightly over a hundred degrees. Combined with his other symptoms, he had a sinking suspicion that he’d been exposed to something outside the base. A quick inspection of his suit confirmed his fears—part of the mask was loose, leaving a small gap where spores could easily get in. It must have happened when the creature attacked him. 

He contemplated what to do. He didn’t want to tell Nya, he knew that much. She would insist that he go into quarantine, and he had too much work to do. He went back into the lab to take a look at the specimen. It lay in the observation chamber, still and unmoving. He unlocked the door and slid it open. The long tentacles splayed out. Really, it was mesmerizing, there was a faint iridescent sheen to its skin. 

Then, with a sharp, quick movement, one of the tentacles shot out and wrapped around his forearm. Before Garrick could do anything, he felt the tiny barbs sink into his flesh. It burned, but then an oddly calm, pleasant sensation followed. It released him, the tentacle retreating. 

Garrick shut the door again, sealing the creature in. This was bad, he realized, looking down at the tiny red puncture marks just below his elbow. He knew that it had injected him with something, but he didn’t know what the effects would be. He soon found out. Whatever the substance was, it took effect very quickly. An intense rush of sexual arousal, more potent than anything he’d ever experienced. His cock swelled immediately, growing so hard that it was almost painful. And then the creature spoke to him. It wasn’t in words so much as in images and feelings, a sudden knowing. He knew what it wanted. He knew what he had to do.

 

~

 

Nya whistled as she entered data into the tablet in her hands. This specimen was a real find, she knew, despite how unsettled it made her. She heard movement behind her and then Garrick appeared. He didn’t look right, she could see, there was a distinct flush to his skin and his eyes held a weird sheen, his pupils widely dilated. But the most disconcerting thing was the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked, but before the words were even out, Nya felt a sharp prick in her arm, looked up in astonishment to see the needle and syringe in Garrick’s hand. The world began to tilt and then grow foggy in front of her eyes. She tried to say something, but her mouth would not move, and her arms and legs were suddenly too heavy. That smirk, and those lust-darkened eyes were the last thing she saw before she passed out.

 

After Garrick sedated Nya, he stripped her naked, his cock throbbing as her soft skin was bared to him. Her large breasts made his mouth water, but he forced himself to concentrate as he strapped her to the examination table, cuffing both her wrists and her ankles. She was so beautiful, he thought, as he stared at her sleeping face. She had been chosen. They both had. The creature had shown him what it wanted, what the entire planet wanted.

He picked up a small vial that contained a spore sample and opened it right by her nose. She breathed it in immediately. Garrick smiled. It would not be long now. Soon the arousal would take effect and she would be craving what was to come. He monitored Nya's vitals, watching her temperature elevate as the spores did their work. Her heart rate and breathing increased as well, and her nipples hardened. Sliding a hand between her legs, he felt wetness coat his fingers. Her clit swelled, poking urgently out of its hood. He wanted nothing more than to fall onto his knees and suck that hard little bundle of nerves, but there would be time for that later. Nya stirred, her eyelids fluttering open.

 

The first thing that she saw was Garrick standing in front of her. Then she realized that her arms and legs were restrained. She was in one of the examination rooms, strapped to a table. And she felt very strange. Despite the fear that was rising in her as she realized her predicament, her body was extremely heated and aroused. Her pussy was aching, clit standing up eagerly, needing to be touched. “Garrick, let me go! Something’s wrong…” 

She took in the sight of his sweaty skin and dilated pupils, her eyes drifted lower to his bare forearms and she saw that there was a small wound there, raised red puncture marks that looked as though they had been made by small barbs. Nya quickly realized what was happening, he had been exposed to some contagion and possibly attacked by the specimen that they had brought back to the base. 

“Listen to me,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm and even, forcing down panic, “you’re not yourself. I can help you, but you need to let me go.”

Garrick merely shook his head. “I can’t do that right now. We have work to do. It has shown me so much, so much, Nya. We haven’t even scratched the surface of this world, yet.” His eyes shimmered. 

“ _What_ has shown you? Garrick, you’re not thinking clearly, you’re being affected by a contagion…I think we both are. We have to call headquarters and let them know what’s happened.”

“They don’t know what’s going on,” he said flatly. “They never have.”

Nya tried to keep her wits about her, but whatever she had been exposed to was now making her feel hazy and dulling her resistance. The heat in her body flared even hotter and her gaze drifted lower to see Garrick’s hard cock jutting out the front of his scrub pants. She felt a throb all through her pussy, a sudden intense need to have it inside of her.

But then she saw something else out of the corner of her eye. On the floor, using its long tentacles to propel itself forward, moving towards her with purpose. 

“No!” Nya cried out. She tried to squirm away but the cuffs held firm. Garrick’s eyes were still that hazy near-black shade, the bright blue almost completely eclipsed by pupil. Even deranged like this, she still could not help but find him beautiful. Then she watched the creature approach, climbing onto the table. It paused a moment between her legs, as if waiting. Her clit started to tingle and swell, her nipples hardened. Her body was _so_ aroused, even as the remaining rational part her mind still raced with horror. One of its tentacles reached out and began to stroke at her folds. Garrick smiled wider. 

“Relax, Nya,” he told her as she thrashed. “Allow it to happen to you. Don’t fight.” 

She whimpered at the stimulation—as repulsive as the creature was, its touch was having an effect. Dr. Cartland felt the barbs on the specimen’s suction cups graze over her, catching on her vulnerable flesh and digging in. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it felt very odd. Her pussy was soon throbbing uncontrollably, until all she could think about was hunger and need, these base biological urges. She felt it crawl up higher on her, watched as it positioned its body between her legs. Once again, Nya uselessly tried to pull her arms and legs free from the cuffs.

She felt a suction as it fastened on to her with what could possibly be a mouth of some kind. Garrick’s eyes were glassy with arousal as he watched this happen, he pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke himself. Nya was riveted by the sight of his huge, thick rod, the tip flushed an angry purple-red, glistening with precome.

The creature's sucking mouth extended as some sort of long muscle emerged and pressed into her. It was thick and somewhat slimy but it felt so good as it entered Nya’s aching, drenched pussy. She threw her head back and moaned. Then she could feel something moving through the tube, being pushed deep inside by the powerful muscle. She dreaded to think what it was, but found herself too lust-crazed to care, she had begun gyrating, rocking her hips as the muscle pulsed, continuing to push more of whatever it was up into her womb. The inside of her belly quivered in warmth, eagerly receiving.

“Garrick,” she moaned, “what’s happening?”

He touched the side of her face with gentle fingers as he kept rapidly working himself with his other hand. “You’ll see,” he said. “You are going to be part of something very important, Nya.”

The creature continued to pump into her, and the feeling of fullness triggered an incredible orgasm that made her clamp her inner walls around the appendage, milking it. Garrick moaned and spurted his release all over her belly while she came. When it finally subsided, she felt herself growing very sleepy. The creature was still attached to her. The last thing she saw was Garrick, looking pleased.

 

~

 

Nya blinked her eyes open. She felt very strange. 

Cuffs. Her wrists and ankles were still restrained. Then the rest came flooding back to her: Garrick, the creature, the way it had violated her. Her body tingled oddly and felt...swollen. She looked down and let out a choked cry as she realized that her stomach was distended and bulging out, as if she was pregnant.

“ _Garrick!_ ” She screamed, and then he appeared. He had removed his shirt and was now clad only in his drawstring pants, which showed the impressive outline of his still very erect cock. Sweat dripped down his neck and torso, his dark hair was matted to his forehead. His eyes were entirely black, now, there was no visible iris at all. She knew that he was fully under the control of whatever contagion he had been exposed to, whether it was the spores or the barbs of the specimen, or some combination of the two. 

“What’s inside of me?” She had a suspicion of what it was—eggs of some sort—the creature was using her as an incubator for its offspring. “You have to get them out! Please!”

He shook his head. “Nya, they’ll come out soon, don’t worry.”

She didn’t want to know what that meant. “But—”

“Shhh,” he soothed, moving closer.

Nya swallowed hard and tried to ignore the frisson of heat that went through her as he reached out and pressed a hand to her belly, rubbing the bulge with tenderness. She could tell that Garrick was…excited to see her like this. She didn’t deny that her mouth watered as her eyes traveled over his toned shirtless form, the lean muscles of his arms and torso, the very large tent in his pants. Nya felt a heavy tightness in her breasts, and she noticed that they looked larger, fuller. Garrick’s hands traveled upward and closed over them, squeezing gently. She moaned. They were incredibly sore and his touch brought an intoxicating mix of pleasure-pain. Her pussy began to tingle, she felt arousal building again. Then, as he continued to squeeze, a translucent liquid began to bead on her nipples and then soon became a steady trickle. It was horrifying but also felt incredible, each time he fondled her and more came out she began to feel herself rising towards orgasm, her legs shaking. "That's it, baby girl," he said encouragingly.

“Please,” Nya moaned, unsure of what she was asking for. Garrick's mouth found hers, lips hot and urgent, his tongue sliding in to move against hers. He was finally touching her, kissing her—Nya’s fantasies were coming true, just certainly not in the way she had expected. He wasn’t himself, that much was obvious, and it seemed wrong for her to be enjoying this. But perhaps she was no longer herself, either. They were now at the mercy of Phaedra and her children.

“God, Nya, I’ve always wanted you,” he whispered against her lips. “I’ve been dreaming of you like this for so long, bound for me.” His fingers traveled down between her legs, finding her folds. “You’ve been wanting me, too. I’ve heard you…in the shower, playing with yourself. In your room, at night. It’s so hot.”

Nya was starting to lose sense entirely, the heady arousal from whatever she’d been exposed to mixing with his words was burning her up inside. “You’re so wet, baby,” he told her, undoing the string on his pants and pulling out his cock. 

“I love seeing you like this,” he breathed. “So fertile.” He teased the tip of his cock at her soaked entrance, then pushed in. Nya cried out as he filled her. He moved with slow, deep thrusts and then increased in tempo. Her oversensitized vagina clutched at him, trying to draw him in even deeper. Pleasure and sheer need drowned out anything else as he fucked her, squeezing her tits and rubbing her freakishly pregnant belly. The fullness and weight of whatever was inside of her somehow made this even more pleasurable. She swore that she could feel something moving, growing even bigger. She ground down on Garrick's cock, craving his seed, desperate to feel it erupt inside of her.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” he said. “Come for daddy.” 

Those words triggered Nya's orgasm, and she screamed out. It went on and on in deep waves that reverberated all the way to her womb, and she could feel those _things_ moving again in response and the feeling was so pleasurable that it catapulted her into another climax, or perhaps it was merely an extension of the same one. That strange liquid gushed out of her tits, dripping down her body. He groaned and then she felt him come. He was gorgeous in the throes of climax, despite his madness.

“Garrick,” she whispered, clutching around him, wanting it to last as long as possible. He pressed a kiss against the side of her neck, then raked her with his teeth. Nya could swear that her belly had gotten even more swollen over the course of their fucking. Garrick’s hand came to rest there again.

 

~

 

She must have fallen asleep. An odd, dull pain in her lower stomach awakened her. At first, Nya thought that the whole thing might have been a dream, but no, she was still restrained on the examination table and her belly was more hugely pregnant than before. A wave of cramping passed through her, making her cry out. The sound alerted Garrick, who was soon at her side. 

“It’s almost time, Nya,” he said, his eyes shimmering in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

The contractions had begun. Nya could feel the eggs shifting and moving inside of her. It was strangely pleasurable, she realized. “Garrick, it’s starting.”

“I know,” he said calmly, and the look in his still-black eyes was both heated and serene. “Come with me.” He undid the cuffs and helped her to her feet, putting an arm around her naked body. Nya was so overcome that she barely realized where they were going until he had opened the door to Station 14. “We can’t go outside without gear,” she protested weakly. She was completely nude and he was shirtless, her logical, scientific mind knew that this level of exposure would be extremely dangerous. Despite this, Nya felt a surge of sudden overwhelming desire to be out there, among the wild plants, the spores coating her skin. The eggs moved again, as if in agreement, another contraction vibrated her from the inside out with a burst of pleasure-pain and she gasped.

“Nya, you know this is the way it has to be,” Garrick said, letting her lean against him for support as they stepped out onto the planet’s surface. Beneath the pale orange sky, the air was warm and thick, laced with the heady scent of exotic flowers and vegetation. A light coating of pink-white spores was still dusted over everything like a snowfall. 

Garrick led her beneath the trees, into the thick forest. Nya could feel the effects of the environment on her body already. Her clit throbbed and her pussy ached all the way to her full womb. Her nipples had hardened to tiny points as her tits swelled even larger, filling with more of that liquid, which she assumed was colostrum of some sort. “ _Mhmm_!” she moaned, clutching at her belly. “They’re coming!”

“Just a little further.” With a firm grip, he urged Nya onward, until they came upon a pool of blue-green water surrounded by rocks. Another contraction built, stronger and more insistent now. Garrick helped her into the pool. The water was warm and softly bubbling, it appeared to be some sort of natural hot spring. It felt incredible, soothing her muscles, the bottom sandy beneath Nya’s feet as she crouched down. Garrick climbed in beside her after stripping off his pants. His eyes met hers with a look of affection. “The eggs need this water,” he explained, stroking her belly with his long fingers, the gentle touch causing her to tremble. She couldn’t help but wish that it was his own child inside of her prompting this devoted behavior, rather than a clutch of alien eggs. “After they come out, they’ll stay here for a day or so and then hatch.”

“What are they?” Nya had not had time to study the specimen which had impregnated her, she knew little to nothing about its physiology. If only Garrick were in his right mind, this could actually be a remarkable, albeit harrowing, scientific discovery. 

“Children of Phaedra, just like you and I are, now,” he answered, black eyes glittering like onyx. "It’s a wise breed, one that is very important to the ecosystem. But don’t worry, you’ll learn all about it.” Garrick now slipped a hand underneath Nya’s belly, finding her mound and stroking her distended clit with his fingers, causing a jolt of pleasure. 

“Garrick,” she moaned, needing more, desire racing through her body and obscuring all logic once again. He slipped two fingers up inside of her and began to pump them rapidly in and out. “Yes, my love,” he soothed. “Stop fighting.”

Nya bucked her hips, waves of need pulsing through her body, chemicals flooding her veins. The eggs moved again, a contraction began moving them downward, her pussy pulsing as her inner muscles rippled around them. “It’s coming, I can feel it,” whispered Garrick, pressing on her clit with his thumb. He reluctantly pulled his fingers away. 

The air seemed to grow even thicker, the herbal-floral scents of the vegetation flooding around them, making Nya’s head swim. Around them and above them, plant fronds and tree branches seemed to incline towards what was about to happen, as if eagerly awaiting it. Clouds of spores began to rain down, landing across their naked bodies and floating on the top of the water. Nya had no choice but to breathe them in, letting them fill her lungs and give her an instant rush of sexual arousal. _Yes_. She looked down at her enormous tits and belly, was turned on by what she saw, by how full she was, by the feeling of the eggs shifting and rolling inside of her. Then at Garrick, his dark hair matted against his forehead and neck, his leanly muscled body. Knowing that he was as excited about her predicament as she, possibly more, was intoxicating.

“Gotta push, baby,” he told her. Nya braced herself and pushed hard, gripping Garrick’s strong arms for support. “Oh, _fuuuuck_!" She screamed. "It’s coming out, I can feel it…” Their came a stretching, a pressure, but also intense waves of orgasmic pleasure as the egg slipped out of her vagina and into the water.

“Good girl,” praised Garrick, brushing Nya’s sweaty hair from her forehead, his obsidian eyes shining. “Six more to go. You can do it.”

Six more? How did he know that? Nya couldn’t ponder this too long, she was distracted as she felt another egg making its way out. It was followed by the rest fairly quickly, and Dr. Cartland’s body trembled with release, tiny orgasms shaking her as she birthed the eggs. They were clear, almost translucent. She could see the creatures inside of them, their tiny tentacles curled around their dark, shimmery bodies, and she felt a wave of warmth and protectiveness. 

Garrick pressed a kiss against her flushed cheek. “You did so well. She is pleased.”

“She?” Nya mumbled wearily.

He nodded. “Phaedra. She chose both of us. It’s going to be so beautiful, Nya, just wait.” Dr. Cartland sagged against him, exhausted but still aroused. Her hugely swollen breasts had begun to ache sharply and she could see the liquid beading at her nipples. It needed to be expelled, and quickly.

Garrick’s erect cock bobbed in front of her. It seemed to have grown longer and thicker, if that was possible. He was developing some sort of priapism, because he’d been almost constantly hard even since before her labor had begun. Without a word, he slid that rod between her breasts, squeezing them around it. Nya cried out; they were so swollen that it was painful but also incredibly stimulating. Liquid began to dribble out. Garrick squeezed again and started thrusting, using it as lubrication as he fucked her tits. With every squeeze, the pleasure-pain zinged right down to her clit and more of the milk started to flow. Garrick moved faster, harder.

“Fuck, Nya, you’re amazing. Watching you birth those eggs…felt so good, didn’t it, baby? This is just the beginning, there’s gonna be so much more. She’s gonna make you so fertile, your womb is never going to be satisfied…” At his words, Nya felt a throbbing heat flare between her legs. She was only slightly sore, the water was healing her almost instantly. Less than a foot away she could see the eggs bobbing in the bubbling pool. Spores continued to drift lazily down over them, as if in celebration. 

“Yes, Garrick,” she replied, realizing with horror that she wanted it. The birth had been stimulating in a way she never thought it could be. Actually, the whole process had been, if Nya was being honest: the impregnation by the creature and its thick, pumping muscle, the swelling of her belly...and also the way that Garrick seemed so turned on by it. What had initially seemed to horrifying was now welcomed.

Nya felt an intense pressure inside of her, one that traveled downwards. It seemed to be pushing against her g-spot, hard. Garrick gave her tits one last rough squeeze around his cock, and then several things happened simultaneously: Nya’s pussy gave a pulsing throb and she screamed in pleasure as she squirted a milky clear liquid into the water in one long delicious jet of pleasure. Her tits reacted the same way, thanks to Garrick’s ministrations, and a sharp but delicious pain shot through them, forcing huge streams from her nipples. The release was so incredible that she nearly passed out, her body quaking and spasming in a mind-wrenching orgasm. 

Garrick threw back his head and groaned as his cock erupted, spurting thick jets of cum all over her chest. There was quite a lot, Nya noticed, he kept ejaculating for what seemed like a very long time, certainly longer than a normal man would. Both of their physiologies were being altered, maybe permanently. Nya was beginning to have doubts that they would ever leave Phaedra. And she was not certain that she wanted to. There was indeed a vast Intelligence here, and it was changing her, bending her to its will, leaving her powerless to stop it.


End file.
